


Cow Season - Anne-Marie and Bos

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cows, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kemonomimi, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Anne-Marie knows her friend Bos, a lovely cow boy for whom she's quite fond, is back in rut today.  Excited as she is, she thinks the boy's due for a good milking, and even brought a bottle.
Kudos: 11





	Cow Season - Anne-Marie and Bos

The sun was out and the weather was warm, a perfect day for tending the farm. Anne-Marie’s boots thudded against the warm, cracked dirt as she whistled a tune on her way down to the field, an empty milk bottle in one hand and a half-full soda bottle in the other. Her tan, freckled skin was on full display beneath her overalls.

Mostly because she wasn’t wearing anything under them.

As the girl walked out through the fields, she took off her hat and let the sunlight shine down on her face. Looking around in a peaceful moment, watching the breeze blow through the green grass around her, Anne-Marie’s eyes fell on a figure out near the fence. She would recognize that boy’s horns anywhere. 

A short run up the trail brought the redhead to a fork where the fence lay, where she stopped to take a drink. The soda felt good in the midsummer heat, the redhead thought, and she kept the empty bottle on-hand as she trotted over to the nearby figure.  
“Hey Bos,” Anne-Marie sang, hands behind her back as she strode up to the boy with a coy grin.

Bos’s tail swished as he turned to watch her approach. The poor boy was sweating already, his sun-kissed skin shiny in the morning light. Anne-Marie’s eyes went from top to bottom, appreciating his outfit of choice for today: A light-blue blouse hung unbuttoned from his shoulders, baring his chest and cute stomach where a fuzzy black-and-white happy trail led down into a pair of high-cut denim shorts that left very few curves to the imagination. The light colors complimented his dark caramel skin and, Anne-Marie noted with a silent smirk, the jorts did absolutely nothing to hide the thick bulge snugly tucked against his left thigh.

“Good morning,” Bos replied, shifting to lean sidelong against the fence. His body language told Anne-Marie everything that her calendar had already informed her of: A shaky voice, weak knees, nervously running a hand through the fluffy white hair on his head, and his being unable to look her in the eyes for more than a second. The redhead was doing her best not to grin too wide, so excited was she to help him ease his little condition.

“First day?” she asked, taking a few steps closer until she was just barely out of arm’s reach. Bos shook his head.

“Second, kinda. It hit last night, I didn’t… really get any sleep. It’s good to see you though.”

The young man glanced over to his friend, who could hardly contain her own mischief. Anne-Marie nodded coyly and shifted her weight to one hip.

“Aw, it’s nothing,” she hummed, raising a hand to wipe the sweat from her brow and bringing the empty milk bottle into view because of it. She watched with utter glee as Bos’s fuzzy cow-like ears flickered and swiveled towards her, his eyes widening eagerly, his lips parted in anticipation. He knew, and she knew, and that’s what made waiting so much fun.

But they didn’t need to wait today. He’d be in rut for at least half a week.

“Maybe I could help out?” the redhead chirped.

Bos’s tail began to wag.

Anne-Marie hummed as she knelt, setting down the empty bottles before placing her hands squarely on Bos’s denim shorts. She started with his thighs, gently rubbing his curvy flesh over the clothing. A seemingly wayward angle led her right hand to fall upon the long, thick shape against his left leg. The cow’s voice teased her ears with a soft gasp as her palm passed over the bulge against his inner thigh, spurring her on. The redhead appreciated its warmth and shape, the hardness against her hand as she rubbed along its length. She could feel Bos’s hips gently push against her, forcing the thick bulge against her more urgently.

Anne-Marie was nothing if not a people pleaser.

Looking up to make eye contact, the farmgirl glided her hands up to the button and zipper of her friend’s shorts. Gingerly, and without looking away, she popped the button free and slowly slid the zipper down. Pushing her hands up to the waistband, the needy sounds spilling out of Bos’s mouth were music to her ears. A thousand thoughts of delayed gratification rushed through Anne-Mare’s head as her fingers tucked into the waist of the denim shorts, but she would ultimately give in. She always did.

Tugging down the cow boy’s shorts, the redhead couldn’t help but break eye contact. After all, it was hard not to look at something so big suddenly coming into view. A cute bush of fluffy hair, the same white-on-top black-at-the-roots color as the hair on his head, drew her eyes to the V between his hips. Framed by the cute curly hair, her gaze locked onto the thick, smooth base of Bos’s cock. As she pulled his shorts lower and lower, it revealed inch after inch of long, dark, irresistibly pretty dick until it sprung free and came to rest against her freckled cheek, a drop of precum running down its tip.

“Oh~,” she cooed despite herself, glancing over at the thick tool that bounced and twitched at the touch of her skin. Her eyes then went up to meet his and, without looking away, the redhead pulled both hands to the base and shaft of Bos’s cock to run loving, slow strokes along its length and guide the tip towards her mouth. A hum escaped her lips as she parted them, gliding the pretty tip of the boy’s dick inside. The taste of skin and sweat and need exploded across her tongue as she brushed it against the underside of the head, resulting in a shaky moan leaving Bos’s mouth.

Anne-Marie closed her lips around the thick member, sucking lightly on the tip and earning another taste of precum as she urged more out before dipping lower. Her tongue ran along the sensitive underside as she took in more and more of his cock, letting her revel in the flavor even as his musky scent teased her nose. A cool breeze in the air may have rustled the grass and the leaves, but it did nothing to abide the heat inside Bos’s body, and thank god for that. After all, it was much cuter when he bucked his hips so desperately like this.

The redhead felt like she could suck his dick for hours, and she planned on doing just that. Anne-Marie let her left hand grip the base of Bos’s cock, holding it steady for her mouth to expertly work, while her right went between her legs. She shifted to open her legs a bit more from her position kneeling on the soft dirt and grass, pushing her digits against the rough material of her overalls. She couldn’t feel it as intensely as she wanted, but she had been thinking about this since waking up this morning and, as such, was absolutely drenched. So, even a rough, dull sensation against her crotch was enough to titillate her, coaxing a muffled moan out across the thick cock in her mouth.

Once the bovine’s tool was nice and slick, Anne-Marie pulled back to let it pop free of her mouth with a lewd gasp. The spit-slick, shiny cock in her face was a sight to behold, and she wanted more than anything to suck Bos dry, but she had a better idea in the long run. Her left hand gently slid along the shaft of her friend’s dick, running along the underside first before loosely grasping it. As she began to eagerly jack him off, the saliva and precum mixed to form a lovely sheen across Bos’s dark skin that also happened to make some of the lewdest noises the field had ever been privy to.

“Anne, I’m- I’m close!” Bos warned, his voice shaky with the bliss that was rolling through his body. All thanks to her, the redhead thought with a mischievous and self-satisfied grin.

“Make sure to give me a lot, okay?” Anne-Marie teased in a sing-song voice. She took the empty bottle and hooked the lip under the shiny metal button on her suspenders, popping it off. As she unbuttoned the second, the suspenders fell open, letting her freckled breasts bounce free into plain view. She looked up and met Bos’s eyes, or tried- his were quite plastered to her chest- and gave them a shake.

A hot rope of cum splattered against the redhead’s face, making her yelp and laugh as she quickly got the milk bottle into place. She could feel the thick, warm liquid run down her freckled cheeks as she eagerly jerked her friend’s cock, feeling the rhythmic pulsing in her hand as shot after shot of white cream filled the glass. As a rivulet of Bos’s shiny lust ran down against her lips, Anne-Marie licked her chops, feeling a salty burst of flavor against her tongue that made her crave more even as she watched her friend fill the bottle.

All in all, once Bos’s dick began to soften, he’d filled it about one-fifth of the way. The redhead held it up to the light and smiled at a job well done. Looking down at her friend, his face nuzzled against her bare chest, tongue eagerly brushing against her cute pink nipples, Anne-Marie let out a breathy sigh.

“Get nice and hard again, okay? We’ve got a few hours before lunch and I aim to bring a full bottle back with me by then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!  
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
